Network and system security are of upmost importance in distributed computing environments such as data center environments. Due to the interconnectedness of resources within a distributed computing environment, a security breach at one resource in the environment can result in other resources of the environment being at risk.
Software-defined environments (SDE) increasingly deploy software-defined networking (SDN) and software-defined storage (SDS) to manage the resources within an environment (such as a data center), resulting in the environment infrastructure changing over periods of time. The changing of the environment infrastructure in turn results in access changes to various resources of the environment from any one particular system in the environment. Many of the changes to the environment infrastructure occur autonomously. With such changing environments, it is difficult to know what resources in an environment are affected by a security breach in the environment.